Genocide of the Underground Races
Genocide of the Underground Races The Genocide of the Under Races was a major political and cultural event that took place in the Kingdom of Middlex. Middlex was a massive center for economic prosperity outside the northern 1/3 of the continent because of the masterwork quality iron and even steel goods flowing from it. However, after the collapse of the Republic of Welmarch, the self-proclaimed Unified Emperor Rexar Oppenheim and the overzealous Army of Reformation and Restoration (ARR) sought vengeance against a populace that they believed caused the formation of the Blight. This is the first act of systemic genocide seen on the continent, with many of the nations denouncing the acts. Most specifically, the Republic of Upper Welmarch threatened a complete naval blockade in combination with the Kingdom of Albonia threatening a ground invasion of the Kingdom of Middlex. Background Pre-Fall of the Republic During the interim between the landing of the Blight Creatures and the dissolution of the Republic of Welmarch, anti-Under Race tensions were growing. With the expansion of the Newphalian Mine as licensed by the Parliament of the Republic, many in the area that would become the Kingdom of Middlex. The Lords of the East were disspleased with this expansion, believing it to be an affront to the Goddess Dezerieme herself. Riots and protests took place in the streets of the Eastern States that lead to what became known as the Reformation Day in Middlex and the Red Street Riots everywhere else. The Red Street Riots took place in the largest city in the Eastern States and lasted for four days, culminating in the arrest and execution of the organizers and the establishment of martial law in the area. Post-Fall of the Republic With the fall of the Republic, Middlex rose out from under the boot of the struggling Republican Army. They ousted the commanders and soldiers there by staging several riots across the city, forcing them to abandon or fear being overwhelmed and destroyed. The riots were lead by Rexar Oppenheim, a Seer Elf, and eventually lead to the First Battle of Yorkivik. The opposition forces won against the rioters in restoring control over the city but it was vastly depleted of any resources, making control over it near impossible without having to run long supply trains from Highlands. The Republican forces were eventually expelled out of Middlex entirely as their resources dwindled do to a lack of safe routes. With few options left, all Republican forces abandoned the Midlands and retreated to the Highlands. They prepared a defense there against an attack that would never come. Preclude to the Genocide With the Republican forces officially out of Middlex, the people and leaders were free to do as they wish. Dwarvish and gnomish businesses were attacked and ransacked, forcing many to leave before the genocide occurred. Those that remained were often outside the major cities and in smaller towns and villages, working local mines and businesses. Various reformations were passed that limited the rights of dwarves and gnomes throughout Middlex from seizure of land and property to the establishment of ghettos in major cities. The "Civil War" A week into the 80th Year of the 4th Age, a fake report was presented to Rexar Oppenheim by the ARR that said several ghettos had organized riots. This indicated that the dwarves and gnomes of these areas were receiving outside help, funding, and weaponry to be able to wage such riots. Oppenheim agreed to the siege of the ghettos by the ARR and the seizure of weapons and goods. However, to some extents, these seizures ended with the execution and mass murder of thousands of innocents in these camps. Those that remained alive or wounded were kept inside the ghettos and forced to starve to death. The ARR that were in the cities routinely committed atrocities against the people of the ghettos, escalating to public executions and desecration of the bodies. The ARR was sent into the countryside and rounded up a few towns of dwarves and gnomes. This first wave of prisoners from outside the city were marched, day and night, without food and water, to various parts of Middlex for execution and deportation. The dwarven and gnomish populations left formed up a coalition militia to defend themselves against the ARR. The "Civil War" was in full effect now and Oppenheim declared that those related to the Underground races and those that supported them were in rebellion against the nation. A six year war was fought against the ARR and Middlex armed forces. The result ended with the depopulation of dwarven and gnomish figures in Middlex.